


Iplier Headcanons

by intellexual_asexual



Series: Ego Headcanons [1]
Category: A Heist With Markiplier (Web Series), Markiplier TV (Web Series), Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28657377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intellexual_asexual/pseuds/intellexual_asexual
Summary: uhhhhhh this is just some where I can dump my head canons for the egos, as well as ramble about ideas i have for them and how they interact with each other. i have several google docs filled but i thought i'd be nice and share them with the world. feel free to read through this and give me criticism, i'm open to any and all ideas for the egos. and let me know if i should do some for seán and ethan's egos too, i really want to but i don't have too many ideas for them, especially ethan'salright they should all be there now sdlfkhlsdj. i still have to do magnum and maybe figure out a floor plan for the manor but other than that this is done uwu
Series: Ego Headcanons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144424
Kudos: 12





	Iplier Headcanons

**Darkiplier**

  * Usually uses he/him pronouns, but sometimes goes by they/them or, rarely, she/her. On she/her days she stays holed up in her room, though the whole manor knows that she’s basically a living tornado in there
  * Basically a corpse being controlled around by his consciousness and Damien & Celine. His ‘magic’ manages to make him look presentable though
  * He doesn’t like calling it magic, he thinks it makes him weaker. He prefers to call it his ‘aura’
  * Speaking of his aura, it seems to have a mind of it's own sometimes. On the days Dark can’t contain it his aura will run wild through the manor in the form of a big smoky dog, causing as much havoc and chaos as possible before Dark manages to regain control. Dark’s aura resembles Chica in this state, except all grey and shadowy, and at least ten times as large. y/n has affectionately given it the name Diva, “just like their owner!”
  * When Dark’s aura is in his control, it usually stays tightly wrapped around his shoulders, not unlike a robe of sorts. It becomes more solid and less smoky the angrier Dark gets, which is to say that it’s average state is just shy of becoming a solid black shadow. Not surprising since he lives with at least four psychopaths
  * Sometimes Dark gets so frustrated his aura gets scarily out of control. Like, very scarily. Dark starts to gain his infamous 3D effect-shadows and his aura will absolutely tear everything in the immediate vicinity to _shreds_. Dark usually manages to teleport to his room in time to either calm down or wreck havoc, but one time y/n happened to wander into one of these episodes and they had to stay in the Doc’s ‘clinic’ for a week
  * Dark’s outward attitude towards everyone in the manor is disgust and anger, and he makes sure that they know he’s in charge literally every time he walks into a room
  * But secretly he really cares for his ‘brothers,’ and for y/n. But for y/n there’s also a hint of guilt and hurt, though those feelings are heavily buried. He knows it's from Damien and Celine but he can’t help but feel bad too.
  * Dark’s favorite pastimes are reading (usually books recommended to him by Host and occasionally y/n) and watching his brothers fool around. He knows he doesn’t really show it much, hell, he tells them to knock it off all the time, but he thinks some of their antics and pranks are pretty funny. At least when they’re not aimed at him



**Wilford Warfstache**

  * He/him pronouns
  * Wilford is not in the headspace anymore to remember all of his life as the Colonel, but he does remember being a war general and, very faintly, the events of WKM. He tends to push the thoughts of Damien, Celine, and y/n aside whenever he starts thinking about it, which isn’t often but it does happen. They’ve got to be alive still right? He DID see Damien get up, after all
  * Though Dark and y/n look oddly familiar… well, it might just be a big coincidence. Wilford preferred to acknowledge it and move on; if the universe wanted to torture him with the images of past friends he wouldn’t let it! He was Wilford motherloving Warfstache! Wilford don’t take shit from nobody, not even the higher powers!
  * Wilford’s magic (he hated to be as professional as Dark, so he didn’t use the word aura) consists of reality warping abilities that he likes to use every so often in the manor. One time he used his ability to move all of the furniture, and I mean ALL the furniture, in the manor slightly to the left. This made for a very confused and angry Host, and an agitated Doc and Bim (they tend to only escape from their offices for food, and they always come into the kitchen looking down at their paperwork instead of where they are going. They did not appreciate their recognized lunch routes being interrupted with stubbed toes and elbows. Plus, whenever the Doc moved his surgery cart it shifted to the left and he couldn’t get it to stop, not matter how many times he shuffled it around)
  * Wilford’s magical color is pink (HEX code #ff91ce), of course, and he likes to use the summoning portion of his abilities to make things around the manor pink. Another one of his pranks was switching all of the nice dishware and silverware to a retina-burning shade of pink. It was worth it to get a few pictures of Dark eating with magenta utensils, though
  * Wilford has a TV show, and since Bim also has one they share a studio. Wilford accidentally-on-purpose made Bim an assistant of sorts, and can unknowingly treat him like shit sometimes. Wilford is really not in-tune when it comes to other people's emotions, which has led to some arguments :( 
  * y/n learned this and tries their best to be patient whenever they hang out with Wilford, and tries not to act scared when he’s in one of his more psychotic moods. They really preferred to die in bed peacefully as opposed to in the hands of a psychopath
  * Wilford is overly affectionate with y/n and all of his ‘brothers,’ even Dark. He treats them all like little kids sometimes (though he’s not wrong in doing so, he’s one of the two oldest egos after all). He feels he has a duty to keep everyone content, though he has no idea how to comfort anyone if they do become less than ok.
  * Wilford knows how to handle a gun, and does so fairly well. A little too well. He also knows how to throw knives around if it comes down to it, but it's not as good nor as enjoyable as his gun handling. His pastimes are shooting his guns and messing around with everyone, either pulling pranks on them or with them



**Googleplier** (i'm only doing Google Blue, there’s no way I can write all of the Googles)

  * He/they pronouns. Since he’s an android and supposedly devoid of all human feelings they fully expected the egos to just refer to him as ‘it,’ but they were pleasantly surprised to learn that his housemates wanted to gender them properly
  * Cynical little shit, and naturally he normally speaks in monotone. They started to show a little more emotion (he actually “unlocked” emotions the longer they stayed at the manor and interacted with his ‘brothers’) after a while though, both verbally and physically
  * If someone says “OK Google” even remotely near him, Google has to obey whatever command comes flying out of the person’s mouth. Granted, they can still grumble and complain about it throughout the task, but it has to be completed. He basically loses control of himself until the task is done. All of their ‘brothers’ know that he hates the phrase a lot (well, mostly all of them: Wilford, like I mentioned, isn’t very bothered with how other people feel anymore) and they refrain from saying it. Once in a while one of the egos will have a genuine question that they need answered or help with a particularly strenuous activity, though they still avoid uttering “OK Google” as much as possible
  * Google doesn’t have ‘magic,’ though he does acknowledge that’s what brought them to life. He’s made of magic and metal, and advanced technology too, I guess. Google, like the search engine they were inspired for, can pull up any information from any website in a fraction of a second. Google is much more reliable than a normal google search, since they can skim through multiple websites at insane speeds, and at the same time. Sometimes Bim, y/n, and Yan come to him if they need to research something uber important, or if they can’t find a specific piece of information they’re looking for from a regular Google search. He really doesn’t mind helping out these people in particular, and took pride and pleasure in lecturing Yan on proper and professional murder techniques one day when she skipped shyly over to Google to look up how to make a certain poison.
  * Google is often jealous of Bing for his ability to just freely wander around the manor, unafraid of the sudden commands that he just _knows_ Wilford is bound to tell him soon, and suddenly Google starts feeling stupid for being afraid and jealous and angry. He desperately wants to go to y/n, the only sane human being (and only _actual_ human being) in the manor, for help with his feelings but ultimately decides not to. He convinces himself that this is all a side effect from the magic in his system, and only admits defeat when y/n wanders in on him having the robotic equivalent of a panic attack in his room.
  * Google feels indifferent toward his ‘brothers,’ since most of them are loud and rambunctious whereas they preferred the quiet. Still, he felt the need to protect at least half of them. One time he thought, maybe, that he would be ok with Wilford or Bing suddenly disappearing. But then they’d felt bad almost a second after thinking that, vowing to never use his second objective on the egos. And maybe even y/n. He felt their cooldown fans starting up that day as a message appeared on his ‘magical monitor’ (as Bing and y/n often called it, and really, what else could it be called?)
  * “<NEW EMOTION REGISTERED TO DATABASE: love.html>
  * <SYSTEM UPDATE WILL AUTOMATICALLY BEGIN IN 59 SECONDS>
  * <SYSTEM UPDATE WILL AUTOMATICALLY BEGIN IN 58 SECONDS>
  * <SYSTEM UPDATE WILL AUTOMATICALLY BEGIN IN 57 SECONDS>...”



**Bingiplier** (should i make mini!bing ‘canon’???)

  * He/they pronouns. He was just as surprised as Google when the egos asked them for his pronouns, they were even tearing up a little (well, as close to tearing up as he could: holographic tears count, right?). No one had given him so much as an ounce of respect, and here their ‘brothers’ were, asking for his pronouns.
  * An android similar to Google in function but _definitely not_ attitude. Bing is so unlike his counterpart it’s comical. Which is what Bing is all about! He handles the more comedic and… intimate… side of the internet, while Google handles the more formal and informational side of it. Though Bing has plenty of information to share about the latest meme trends or the most obscure kinks ;)
  * As I already mentioned, Bing is pretty similar to Google in terms of function, so he, too, has access to all of the world wide web. Though they mainly stay on sites like pornhub and knowyourmeme, as well as various social media. Bing’s color scheme is tangerine (HEX code #fcba03), whereas Google’s is a primary blue (HEX code #4285F4)
  * The only robotic difference between Google and Bing is that Bing doesn’t have a command phrase. He feels awkward whenever Google glares at them while performing a task that someone (most likely Wilford) made him do. Bing will attempt to help Google, of course, he was made to help others, but Google always shoos them away. It’s confusing for Bing, to say the least, since Google looks at him angrily and then declines their offers to help. Human emotions have made Google... strange
  * Bing is a bit of a prankster, and he likes to rope the other egos into pranking too, specifically Wilford, Eric, and y/n. Wilford needs no convincing, but y/n will need to know if the prank is 110% safe before they go along with it. Eric is usually used as the distraction in pranks that require it, but it almost always fails to work because of Eric’s nervousness or the other person recognizing that this was an _extremely obvious_ attempt to distract them
  * Bing isn’t one for emotions, much like Wilford, so he feels much like Google towards the egos, but they know that they were made to help people and that he’ll help his ‘brothers’ and y/n to the best of their abilities, even when most of the egos turn him away or call them useless behind his back :(
  * Speaking of that, Bing doesn’t really understand why most of the egos aren’t particularly happy with his presence. Well, ok, Google is jealous of them, and Host doesn’t enjoy his loud nature, and Dark seems to hate _everyone_ , and— you know what, I think they’ve figured it out now. At least the egos tried to be civil and respectful about it
  * Bing's pastimes include pranking, obviously, and skateboarding the length of the manor. This can sometimes get dangerous though, so they’ve learned to alert Doc of where he plans to skateboard so if there’s an emergency (which seems to happen all too often at the manor, I wonder why...) they can just call Doc and he can hurry over to fix Bing or another one of his unfortunate victims
  * He wears crocs in the house. And all the time. That’s it, that’s the headcanon
  * Hangs out with Chase Brody from time to time. They both like to go skateboarding at the skate park right outside the Septic’s place



  
  


**Bim Trimmer**

  * He/him pronouns, though he doesn’t mind if someone refers to him as they/them from time to time
  * Bim outwardly acts a little egotistical (well he IS a Markiplier ego, what else would you expect?) and is a bit of a show-off, particularly around y/n. Though he knows when he’s overstepped someone’s boundaries, especially Dark’s and y/n’s.
  * He and Wilford often edit their shows together, and sometimes Bim will edit for Wilford. Along with doing the lighting, wardrobe, and sound checks, which Bim wasn’t really thrilled about since he had his own show to do. And the worst part was, Wilford didn’t seem to care about Bim being over exhausted (between editing for an ungodly amount of hours and managing both his and Wilford’s shows, Bim barely gets an hour of sleep on any given day), even after having a discussion about it, until he literally passed out during one of Wilford’s segments. Bim never thought that Doc and y/n could be that loud, but boy, was he wrong. Extremely wrong, in fact, because Wilford gave him an entire week off and he noticed that Wilford didn’t seem to hear his very loud protests.
  * It also doesn’t help that Bim is an insomniac, but he’s found that y/n’s gentle singing could coax him to sleep. He discovered this one night when he’d wandered into the kitchen to grab some water or something, when he noticed y/n stress baking and humming a sweet lullaby. Bim instantly started to sway on the spot, suddenly sleepy and wondering why he was out of his bed in the first place. He was mightily embarrassed to ask them to sing him to sleep but was ultimately relieved when they shyly smiled and later handed him a CD with some recorded songs on it. Perhaps they were secretly a siren?
  * Bim’s powers are a lavender-like purple (HEX code #d6c0ed), and it makes people fall in love with him. He’s a sort of incubus, if you will. He doesn’t use this power often, but when he does it’s usually to get someone to stop arguing with him, at least in the moment. Those who fall victim to Bim’s magic (his “irresistible scent and smolder,” as he calls it) remember everything that happened under their trance once it’s been lifted, and are usually (and also understandably) angry with him. 
  * His ‘brothers’ have gotten used to it, but when Bim first tried it on y/n they thought it was a huge violation of trust and avoided him for a good two weeks. Bim never did it to them again after that, he honestly didn’t realize it would become a problem after being used to it only annoying his ‘brothers’, and he’s been doing that basically since his creation
  * Bim treats his ‘brothers’ less like brothers and more like friends with benefits ;). He flirts shamelessly with everyone, the only exceptions being Dark and y/n, of course, but he still cares for everyone enough to not embarrass them too much. 
  * Bim doesn’t have much time to enjoy hobbies or anything, but when he does he can be found eating absolutely every single leftover in the fridge. This man could eat a whole Barrel (ahahahahaha *sobbing*) of food if you allowed him to, he gets extremely hungry from working all the time. He needs the weight anyway, he looks underfed pretty much all the time. Stupid metabolism
  * Bim is not a cannibal. That rumor was started by the Jims, because they saw him eat the rarest steak they had ever seen and assumed it was human flesh from being so pink. It was alarming when everyone believed it, and even more so when Wilford put a chopped up body into Bim’s office fridge



  
  


**Dr. Iplier**

  * he/him pronouns
  * Doc hates when someone bothers him when he’s working. Honestly, you’d think they all live in his studio rather than the rest of the manor with how often they all congregate there. The main culprits are Wilford (who is always trying to cause some mischief), the Jims (they are _constantly_ trying to find out what he’s up to, and after being in the manor so long you would’ve thought they’d gotten the message to back off), and Host (though Doc doesn’t mind him, he’s one of his good friends and ‘patients’ after all)
  * What’s he working on, you may ask? Obviously Doc doesn’t work with/on real patients, since he can’t risk one of his ‘brothers’ coming in during a checkup or procedure. And he can’t do anything legal in the medical field anyway: although Doc has extensive knowledge on anything and everything medical, he doesn’t have an official license or PhD (similar to Mark dropping out a few weeks from graduation on his degree, Doc had some issues that led to him being just short of achieving his goal). 
  * So, what does he do? Doc never manages to answer that question. He usually deflects it by asking another question personal to whomever he’s speaking to, or by asking the person to fetch him several medical objects that he makes up on the spot (he enjoys seeing them walk around aimlessly in an attempt to find these imaginary tools)
  * On the rare occasions that Doc comes out of his ‘clinic,’ he’s either pranked or pestered by the other egos. Sometimes, though, he gets to have a pleasant conversation with Host and/or y/n during lunch. He loves talking to both of them, they both make sure he’s not overworking himself and they all have similar interests and humor so it’s easy to keep a conversation going
  * Doc has healing powers that are a mix of colors between a doctor’s scrub cyan and white (#9de8df should be the HEX color code). He simply needs to hover his hands over the injury and it should heal within minutes, depending on how severe it is. He prefers not to waste his powers and energy on small cuts or bruises, only healing major or fatal injuries. Doc doesn’t have an extensive medical knowledge just to throw it out the window in favor of using magic.
  * Doc has almost the same work ethic as Bim, except he never complains about not getting enough sleep. Doc knows that’s just the price he has to pay in order for his work to continue. This kind of mentality has let to several incidents in which either y/n or one of his less psychotic ‘brothers’ pulls him from the ‘clinic’ by force
  * The ‘clinic’ isn’t really a clinic, it’s more of a flat area that looks like it was deconstructed from a block of office cubicles. One cubicle remains, of course, as it’s Doc’s little office space. It’s located towards the back of the area
  * Doc is the only person Host can come to when he needs his bandages changed, for both medical and personal reasons. Doc always makes sure the ‘clinic’ door is closed before they start, he knows Host likes his privacy.
  * Doc is always concerned when someone comes into his ‘clinic’ with an injury (especially when it’s y/n since he’s 90% sure that one of his ‘brothers’ caused it), but he doesn’t feel any obligation to keep them safe, just healthy. He likes them, sure, but he wouldn’t consider it anything but an instinct to protect them from harm
  * Doc has even less free time than Bim, which is saying something, but when he’s been pried away from the ‘clinic’ he likes to sit outside and just relax. He knows he has work to do but sometimes he thinks it could do him some good to lay down and rest his brain. And eyes. Which often leads to Host seeking him out to put him to bed
  * Though Schneeplestein has basically the same profession as Doc, the two don’t get along. Between Schneep’s teasing of Doc not having a PhD and Doc’s insistence that he’s the better doctor, they basically hate each other. However, one time Jackieboyman came home in really bad shape, and Schneep and Doc had to put their argument aside to help Jackie out.



  
  


**the Host**

  * Host acts a little like Google, in that his voice and actions sometimes indicate a lack of emotion and feeling, but usually Host is pretty ‘chill,’ as Bing calls him. He’s very quiet and doesn’t really hang out long when the egos have big get togethers (except at dinner, he wouldn’t miss that for the world)
  * Host’s powers are a little similar to Wilford’s in that he can bend reality. Well, it’s more future sight than anything, since he writes/narrates things into existence, but it bends reality nonetheless. When he’s in the mood to get revenge on Wilford or pull a prank on someone else, he starts narrating the most ridiculous things he can imagine. One time every hair on Wilford’s head became a small worm, and Doc had a hard time convincing Host to change it back. He struggled to hold in his giggles as he told Doc, “The Host finds that Wilford’s new… ah, _look_ rather suits him. He sees no harm in keeping it… keeping it ‘fresh’ for a little while longer.”
  * Host is blind (in the physical sense, at least), as his eyes were carved out in his creation. The sockets tend to bleed when Host is emotional (or when he wills them to, since he’s ever the drama queen) so he’s resorted to wearing bandages with cotton balls attached specially made by Doc (though the cotton balls didn’t work as well as they both thought: they got clumpy and bits of cotton were stuck in Host’s sockets for a while. After that he just used regular bandages and changed them a little more regularly).
  * Host used to only trust Doc to change his face bandages. After a while, he started trusting y/n to come and watch after they accidentally walked in on a changing one day. He realized how much y/n was actually paying attention and not shying away or looking in the other direction, as most of his ‘brothers’ did.
  * And eventually Host relented and let them change his bandages when Doc was sick. Host noticed how gentle y/n was when they wiped away the blood, and how much care went into making sure his bandages were placed right, and weren’t too tight or too loose. Doc wasn’t the roughest when it came to changing the Host’s bandages, but there was something special in the way y/n did it. From then on Host let y/n change his bandages when Doc was busy, which is to say all the time
  * Host can still see to an extent. It took some getting used to, but Host can narrate what’s in a room before he enters it and suddenly it appears before his  sockets. He knows who is in the room too, and he knows what all of his brothers look like to an extent. y/n is a mystery, though, since 1) they don’t have the same facial and bodily structure as Host and his ‘brothers’ and 2) Host has never heard them (or any of the egos, for that matter) talk about their body besides the occasional self-deprecating comment :( 
  * Despite Host’s disability, one of his guilty pleasures is cooking. He absolutely loves the smells and sights of a kitchen during the making of a home cooked meal, and after y/n taught him a few recipes he was hooked on making food. He usually is out of his room earlier than everyone else for dinner, simply to watch y/n and whatever (more trustworthy, obviously) ego is cooking that night. One time he eventually started helping with dinner instead of just eerily standing there, and now he can’t stop himself from heading into the kitchen every night
  * The egos did have a set schedule for which person would help y/n with dinner on what days, but after Host discovered his love for cooking they just scrapped the sheet. If Host absolutely couldn’t cook one night Eric usually volunteered to take over (he’s more of a baking guy, but he knows his way around a kitchen almost as well as y/n)
  * Host doesn’t like all of his ‘brothers,’ but he doesn’t dislike them, either. He would say that he’s closest with Doc and maybe Bim, and y/n of course. The rest of them he tends to either ignore or avoid.
  * Host can be found reading or writing in his spare time. Sometimes he’ll sit in the kitchen while y/n maps out next week’s meals and what they need to stock up on.



**Eric Derekson**

  * he/him pronouns, though he’s too shy to object if someone uses they/them on him. Usually Wilford or y/n has it covered, though.
  * When Eric first arrived at the manor, he was a panicky mess and the other egos had a hard time getting him to adjust. Host and Doc were the ones best (and really _only_ ) suited for the job, but they didn’t know what to do to really make Eric emotionally comfortable around them and the others. Doc knew how to handle a panic attack, and with Eric he certainly got plenty of opportunities to practice, but he wasn’t sure how to make his reassurances sound believable to him.
  * It certainly helped when y/n came around. They were very easy going and patient when they first met Eric, which helped calm his nerves some. Slowly but surely, Eric was opening up to y/n and therefore the other egos
  * It really helped that Derek Derekson, his dad, was turned away from the manor after his creation. Mark felt extremely guilty for making Eric go through all that trauma, he honestly didn’t think the fans would latch onto any of the egos from that charity livestream. He basically made Derek go away as fast as he’d come, telling him that there wasn’t a place for people like him here. Yeah Mark had basically made a bunch of psychopaths, but they were psychopaths with at least _some_ morals, not outright monsters like Derek.
  * Eric has powers, but they are drastically different from the other egos’. Eric has what he calls ‘bad luck,’ which led to the death of his 15 brothers, mother, and several family pets. He really likes animals, though, so it’s a good thing King’s squirrels and other visiting animals are protected from Eric’s ‘luck.’ None of the Ipliers have any idea what kind of magic it was, but all of the Septics have agreed that Eric’s ‘luck’ might be the work of some extra evil púca (Legendary Irish shapeshifters that normally don’t cause humans harm, just a bit of mischief, but who knows: maybe Anti sicced it on Eric for some reason)
  * Eric isn’t the youngest ego by creation date but he certainly is in terms of appearance and nature. Eric acts like a child sometimes (especially around y/n and when he gets passionate about something) and it’s adorable. All of the egos have grown attached to him, even Google and Dark.
  * Eric would like to say that all the egos are his friends, but he mainly sees them as family (insert me crying over his found family). The three egos he sees as his closest companions are King, Yan, and maybe Yancy. Eric also feels like he’s a bother to everyone (because, you know, ~trauma~) but they assure him that they love him endlessly, as they should 😌
  * Eric likes to help King take care of his squirrels in his free time. He thinks they’re the fluffiest things to ever exist, they’re like clouds. Eric also likes baking and eating sweets. Though Wilford almost always manages to steal some of Eric’s sweets no matter how well he hides them.



**King of the Squirrels**

  * he/him pronouns
  * One of the more docile egos, King is compassionate and kind towards everyone in the manor. Except Dark and Magnum (but it’s more out of fear than hatred)
  * King doesn’t have peanut butter on his face _all_ the time, thank god because y/n would kill him if he started dripping it everywhere. He only puts it on when he’s around his squirrels (or his ‘subjects,’ as he calls them)
  * Speaking of his squirrels, King’s squirrels have a special dome enclosure outside. There’s at least a dozen little fake apartment building-shaped nests for them to sleep in, and they have a makeshift hospital in case one of them gets hurt or sick
  * King’s squirrels will cuddle up against the egos when they hold them, it’s adorable. And they seem to really like y/n, whenever they visit them they basically stampede over to y/n for cuddles
  * Eric and King are often seen together not only because of King’s squirrels, but because the two egos have developed a special bond. They really enjoy each other's company, and they share the same interests so there’s always something to talk about. Eric finds King is the easiest ego to talk to, and King felt very special when Eric was talking to him and managed to not stutter for a whole minute
  * King doesn’t have any special abilities, unless you count squirrel taming as a magical power. 
  * King can not cook. At all. He’s glad that y/n, Host, and Eric are left to the cooking in the Manor. Before y/n and Eric arrived, and before Host discovered his love for cooking, King and Bim were the ones responsible for making at least dinner every day. Let’s just say that Dark and Wilford usually just ended up poofing take-out into the manor every night
  * King likes everyone in the manor except Dark and Magnum. Like I said, it’s more out of fear than hatred. Him disliking Magnum is a strange case though. Eric gets along with him fine, and he’s basically a dad to everyone in the manor (especially y/n). Maybe he’s just paranoid that Magnum’ll crush one of his squirrels.
  * After getting over his anxiety, King invited Magnum into the dome and his squirrels immediately became attached to Magnum. And Magnum was so gentle with them, they were each the size of his pinky but it was so adorable!
  * King has plenty of free time since he doesn’t have a real job, besides taking care of his squirrels. He can be found talking to Eric or… sewing? It seems King has a secret hobby.
  * King mainly sews little blankets and sweaters for his squirrels so they don’t get too cold in the winter months, but sometimes he’ll go out of his way to make something for his ‘brothers’ or y/n. One time he patched up a hole in Eric’s yellow handkerchief and Eric started sobbing so hard his glasses fogged up



**The Jims** (no i am not separating them, they act the same lakdsjfdsgfhg)

  * he/him pronouns for both of them
  * The one with the camera is Cameraman Jim (who the egos call CJ) and the one with the microphone is Reporter Jim (who the egos call RJ)
  * CJ and RJ are almost never found without their equipment. It’s basically surgically attached to them. One time y/n found them both asleep in the living room and they were both holding their respective equipment like they were stuffed animals
  * CJ and RJ are always in everyone’s business except Dark’s and y/n’s. Dark’s because he politely asked them to, and y/n’s because they started throwing kitchen utensils at them when they were recording one of those stupid “fake australian animal hunter” segments.
  * CJ and RJ are reporters for Wilford, though it’s unknown to all of the egos where the footage actually goes. They certainly gather a lot of it though, most of it being mindless day-to-day activities of the egos. Sometimes they manage to pull up a good ‘story,’ though, like the time Yancy somehow succeeded in forcing Dark and Illinois into a dancing contest.
  * CJ is barely seen on camera since he’s always holding it, but sometimes RJ will have CJ zoom in on something and start monologuing
  * The Jims have a weird method of communicating, it’s almost like telepathy, but not really? They use some sort of crude sign language when they are on air to communicate where to place the shot or what to say next. I guess if they had a magical ability it would be that, but nothing else.
  * CJ and RJ also refer to everyone as “__ Jim”, so here’s a complete list:
    * Dark = Demon Jims (holy shit they know dkfhjkgjaj)
    * Wilford = Bubblegum Jim
    * Bim = Flirty Jim
    * Host = Blind Jim
    * Dr. Iplier = Doctor Jim
    * Google = Robot Jim
    * Bing = Cool Jim
    * Eric = Shy Jim
    * King = Squirrel Jim
    * Yan = Murderous Jim
    * Yancy = Greaser Jim
    * Illinois = Reckless Jim
    * Magnum = Father Jim
    * y/n = Guardian Jim
  * y/n was surprised to find that the Jims basically called them their parent, and they instantly felt bad for throwing spoons at them that one time
  * All of the egos find the Jim nicknames quite endearing, honestly, even if they are a bit of a summary of everyone’s personality
  * CJ and RJ are closest to Wilford and Bim, since they all have jobs centered around television, even if the Jims are a bit more… quirky. They don’t really hate the other egos, they just never really talk or hang out with them. They love being around y/n though, and their favorite game to play with each other is “how-many-bites-of-dinner-can-we-sneak-early-before-y/n-notices-and-beats-the-shit-out-of-us”
  * CJ and RJ continue recording in their free time. They insist it’s because they don’t want to forget anything, but they really just want footage for either blackmailing or to put on their show



**Yandereplier**

  * Yan uses she/they pronouns
  * Yan is actually a really fun person to hang out with once you get past all the “i would kill for my love” part
  * Since the manor is basically in the middle of nowhere and Yan and the others aren’t allowed outside the manor (besides the backyard), she tends to rotate out who their ‘senpai’ is every month. 
  * When it was y/n’s month Yan was extra affectionate since y/n wasn’t ‘related’ to her. And honestly y/n didn’t mind, they were finally getting some genuine close contact that they had been missing since coming to the manor. Yan is definitely like Wilford in that they both like to touch people. Not inappropriately or anything because ew, they don’t condone that behavior and they hope people in the fanbase don’t either (*breaks the fourth wall to glare at you*)
  * Yan actually really likes baking, and she can frequently be found in or near the kitchen whenever Eric starts baking. They will both get off track though if either of them start making jokes or talking about animals. One time they started a flour fight, and the way “Guardian Jim” found out was by walking into the kitchen in the middle of it, and out of the kitchen covered in white powder. From then on y/n had to supervise whenever either of them wanted to bake with the other, but none of them minded since y/n joined in on their shenanigans.
  * Honestly the only reason Yan hasn’t picked Eric as her senpai yet is because they see him as a little brother, like an _actual_ little brother, and they wouldn’t dare hurt a hair on his head. Also, like most of the egos, she would die for Eric.
  * Yan knows how to use a katana, and everyone thinks it’s pretty cool. Yan’s trusty old katana broke one year but y/n was able to pull some strings and get them a new (and apparently better, according to Yan) one
  * Yan is sometimes self conscious of their body but y/n helps them out. And vice versa: Yan will always help y/n out of a bad mood and into a good one. They do need to take care of their platonic senpai after all
  * Yan has no magical abilities but can cast a mean shield charm if they need to (they learned it from Marvin, after several months of practice)
  * Yan loves all of her ‘brothers’ and they all love Yan back, if not sometimes reluctantly. Yan is definitely closest to y/n, eric, and maybe Wilford.
  * Yan will occasionally ask Google for some murdering tips. They have unexpected visitors turn up every once in a while (written in by Mark so they kill them instead of him) and Yan wants to try out every murdering trick and technique in the books at least once.
  * She likes to practice their sword skills and bake in her free time. Yan practices her sword skills on dummies poofed by Wilford. Sometimes he makes them resemble certain egos depending on who was annoying Yan last.



**Yancy**

  * he/him pronouns
  * Everyone adores Yancy’s accent. Especially y/n.
  * Yancy didn’t know what to make of the manor and all of the egos at first. He felt like he didn’t belong there, he was used to being in prison and being told what to do all the time. The egos slowly got him out of his shell though, and they actually held a party the first time Yancy came into the kitchen and grabbed dinner on his own (y/n or Host would usually either bring it to him or tell him it was time for dinner)
  * Yancy is a theatre nerd. It turns out y/n knows a few musicals of their own, and them and Yancy can sometimes be found dancing around wildly or singing a sweet duet
  * y/n can often be found humming or singing “I Don’t Wanna Be Free” and it brightens Yancy‘s mood every time he hears it. He’ll join in sometimes when y/n least suspects it
  * Yancy is still learning how to properly socialize and make friends without seeming like an asshole, but surprisingly the ego he is closest with is Eric. Eric recognized that Yancy was like him, he was uncomfortable in social situations (though his social anxiety was way better than what Eric had to go through), and he decided to reach out with the goal to help. Eric usually wasn’t one for confrontation but he felt like this would benefit both of them, and it did.
  * Yancy absolutely adores y/n and Host’s cooking, and Eric and Yan’s baking. It makes him feel all warm and fuzzy inside, and reminds him of life before prison.
  * Yancy is shit at cooking. He at least has something in common with King, in that they both suck at cooking and love that they don’t have to make dinner. 
  * Yancy makes a point to harass Dark every third Sunday of the month so he makes a portal to the penitentiary. Everyone at the prison loves it when Yancy visits, and the first time Yancy visited they held a little surprise party. It was crazy, even the guards and Mr. Manslaughter were in on it
  * Yancy learned to sew during his time in prison from a young teen who was in for robbery. They had a short sentence, but Yancy never forgot the stitches and techniques they taught him. They looked so happy whenever they were sewing, it made Yancy want to pursue it more, and it took forever to stitch together that parting-gift blanket but it was worth it to see the teen’s ecstatic reaction.
  * Yancy accidentally discovered King’s shared love of sewing when he decided to visit the squirrel dome one day, and King was in there trying to fend off squirrels so they wouldn’t get pricked with the sewing needle. King was sewing them little sweaters and Yancy thought that was the cutest thing ever and decided to help him. It’s their fun little not-so secret
  * Besides sewing with King and singing/dancing, Yancy likes to just walk through the manor in his free time. He enjoys being able to just think with no distractions… ok, _minimal_ distractions



(can you tell that i project onto some of these characters yet sdkjhgkfhld)

**Illinois** (he’s a bit of a butt so i think i’m allowed to give him some trauma)

  * He/him pronouns
  * Illinois is kind of a narcissist :/. But he’s learning quickly to not be like that from y/n, they do not tolerate uncompassionate people
  * Illinois is often bored from being holed up in the manor. He’s used to traveling every day, and one time he made the mistake of sharing his feelings with Dark. Dark aimed to scare the everloving shit out of Illinois by sending him into the shadow realm, but it turns out Illinois is also a masochist. He enjoyed his time in the DarknessTM and asked Dark if they could make that a weekly occurrence
  * (Dark did but he swears the reason behind it was to stop Illinois from annoying him, and definitely not his secret undying love for all his ‘brothers’ skdjhkglfad)
  * Illinois is a bit of a flirt, though nowhere near as much as Bim. He has his fun and then stops when he notices the individual becoming enamored. He’s not much for commitment or lasting relationships, and when he was still adventuring he certainly didn’t want to become attached to his partner in case they died again.
  * Speaking of that, Illinois is often haunted by the ghosts of his past adventuring partners but he’s too much of a tough guy to admit his nightmares to anyone. It’s not until him and y/n are outside and alone together that he realizes they look almost identical to one of his past partners, and he can’t stop himself from having a panic attack then and there. He was scared that he was going to do something to put them in danger, even though they were totally safe in the backyard. y/n helped him calm down and Illinois was grateful for their help but distanced himself anyway. He really, really didn’t want to hurt them, or become friends with them only for them to die three days later.
  * y/n decided that enough was enough and that they were going to befriend Illinois no matter what. It took several dozen plates of baked goods before Illinois was partly convinced that it would be ok to get attached.
  * Illinois actually does have a magical ability, though no one in the manor besides Host knows it (that man is always sticking his nose in things he ought not to, he’s almost as bad as the Jims smh). Illinois is able to avoid accidents or events that prove to be life threatening or fatal. That’s how he’s able to avoid those traps so easily, his powers allow for him to escape unscathed. 
  * Though it comes at a price: more minor injuries hurt more. For example, if you thought stubbing your toe was bad already, try having Illinois’s ability the next time you do. He screams bloody murder everytime he hits his funny bone, and it’s a wonder that he hasn’t wrapped himself in bubble wrap yet. Though he doesn’t know he has powers, so I suppose he just assumes it hurts that bad for other people and leaves it alone.
  * Illinois, as a result of his paranoia, isn’t really close with any of the egos yet. But seems like he’s growing closer and closer to y/n every day, so it’s a start
  * Illinois has a lot of free time, and most of it he spends outside soaking in the sunshine. 



**Captain Magnum**

  * Um uh I really don’t have any ideas for him yet
  * Maybe i’ll fill this space later when my brain decides to start working skfjfkgfld



**Other General Headcanons**

  * The manor is in the middle of nowhere. Not technically in another dimension, since the location is somewhere in the California Desert, but it is magically hidden from sight if anyone besides Teamiplier or y/n drive by
  * Speaking of who can/can’t get in the manor, here’s a list and some reasons why:
  * Wait before I start I need to explain what Teamiplier is. Teamiplier is the name given to Mark’s team of editors and supporters in the period of 2016ish to 2018, and I headcanon them as still being together so let me be happy for once. Ok now we can continue
    * CAN:
      * Mark Fishbach (created the egos and has to ensure their survival dlkfskhlfk)
      * Amy Nelson (Mark’s girlfriend uwu)
      * Ethan Nestor (part of Teamiplier and runs his own channel called crankgameplays. Has a few egos of his own but none as mainstream as Mark’s, and none that have any canon lore. His egos also have a location in the desert, but neither groups of egos know about each other)
      * Tyler Scheid (part of Teamiplier and Mark’s childhood friend. Tyler doesn’t have any egos of his own, unless you count ‘Xyler’ but they were created during a livestream when all of Teamiplier were high out of their minds from pixie dust and ‘Xyler’ never gained any traction)
      * Kathryn Knutsen (used to be part of Teamiplier and longtime friend of Amy. also she would be sanest out of all of Teamiplier when they first find out about the egos’ existence slkjhkljdf, she’s the sanest in general anyway)
      * y/n (Mark’s editor and longtime friend of Ethan. Discovered the egos when they first started editing for Mark (since it was a ritual now) and decided they needed better care than what Mark was providing sldkfhkjhafd, he basically gave them the bare minimum and told them to go nuts. Apparently he didn’t listen to Kathryn the first time around, and decided that since a second, most likely correct opinion was being delivered he needed to act. So he told y/n they could do their job from the manor, and luckily he gave them a slight raise for having to put up with all of them dkfkjhsldkjs.)
      * Seán McLoughlin (runs a youtube channel called jacksepticeye. He has multiple egos of his own and his egos know of Mark’s egos. Though the two ego groups’ homes are several thousand miles apart, Marvin will sometimes make portals so that the Ipliers can come over to the Septics or vice versa. Or if Seán wants to visit Mark/help him out with a project.)
    * CAN’T
      * Everyone on the late Cyndago channel (out of respect for one of the member’s deaths, Mark decided to retire characters used in their little skits and sketches, and therefore their presence at the manor was no longer accepted since Mark was afraid that those few characters would start a riot or something)
      * Matthias from Team Edge and DOPE or NOPE (Google and Bing were created by him, and although Bing is a more docile ego, Mark was afraid Matthias would initiate Google’s second objective and also awaken some murderous desire in Bing)
      * Basically Mark is afraid that the characters these people created would pull a Dark and try to kill them, so he decided to ban them from visiting to ensure their safety
      * (“Fishbach, I assure you, that was a one time thing. I was young, I was naive—”
      * “Dark I am NOT taking ANY chances, just FUCKING GO BACK to your SHADOW REALM or wherever the fuck.”)
  * The manor sometimes seems to have a mind of it’s own, changing up hallway structures and entryways while you’re walking through them
    * One time y/n went through a door and it led to set for the opening scene of Who Killed Markiplier, and they got a case of déjà vu so serious they had to turn back and sit down for a few minutes



**Author's Note:**

> aslkdsfjhdfs let me know if you agree/disagree with anything, im up for any conversation about the egos.


End file.
